Wheel of Time Mafia
Wheel of Time Mafia will be based on the late Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I am looking for someone to help me host it, and someone to help me balance it. I will be continuing to post ideas and format this page as things get more fleshed out. Here are some basic roles: Goodies Rand al'Thor - Dragon Reborn. Has a 25% chance to discover a clue about the Forsaken every DAY. Can block any player every night. Limited BTSC with Mat/Perrin. Mat Cauthon - Cannot be killed by Padan Fain. 50% chance to avoid death if targeted. 50% chance to reveal attacker. 50% chance to escape if captured. Limited BTSC with Rand/Perrin. Perrin Aybara - Kill every even night. Spy every odd night. Cannot be fooled. Limited BTSC with Rand/Mat. Moiraine Damodred - Aes Sedai. Dies in place of Dragon Reborn. Kills any Forsaken that kills her this way. BTSC with al'Lan Mandragoran. al'Lan Mandragoran - Warder. Kills every night. Egwene al'Vere - Aes Sedai. Dreamer. Elayne Trakand - Aes Sedai. Vote counts as x0, x1 or x2. Elmindreda (Min) Farshaw - Spy every night. 25% chance of not being fooled. Nyneave al'Meara - Aes Sedai. Healer. Aviendha - Can block an Aes Sedai every night. Dreamer. Elaida a'Roihan - Amyrlin Seat. Aes Sedai. View target's actions odd nights. Capture player even days. Independents Padan Fain - Kill each night. Pedron Niall - Capture each day. 50% chance to learn role. Cannot be fooled. Aes Sedai killed if Pedron Niall learns their role in this way. Forsaken Father of Lies - Dreamer. Cannot exit Tel'aran'rhiod. Can resurrect one Forsaken every 3rd night. That player's resurrection is not revealed until they take an action. Limit three. Nae'blis - Aes Sedai. Change one player's target each night. Aran'gar - Aes Sedai. Dreamer. Know one player's actions each night. Mesaana - Aes Sedai. Dreamer. Make player appear good / bad. Special Abilities Aes Sedai: Aes Sedai have the ability to weave. Any Aes Sedai targeted by an Aes Sedai will know that an Aes Sedai has targeted her. Any Aes Sedai targeted by a Dreamer during the night can either be spied (can be fooled) or captured. Dreamer: Dreamers have the ability to enter Tel'aran'rhiod. Any Dreamer who enters Tel'aran'rhiod during the night cannot be targeted by a non-Dreamer that night. Dreamers may not be in Tel'aran'rhiod more than one night in a row. Use of the Dreamer ability negates a player's other abilities for the night. Tel'aran'rhiod The world of dreams. Any player in Tel'aran'rhiod cannot be effected by a player outside Tel'aran'rhiod. The Father of Lies can only effect Tel'aran'rhiod. The Dragon Reborn can effect players inside Tel'aran'rhiod. Warder: Warders are the personal bodyguards of Aes Sedai. When Moiraine Damodred dies, al'Lan Mandragoran is bonded by Nyneave al'Meara, if both still live. Nyneave and Lan gain BTSC. When Nyneave al'Meara dies, her attacker and al'Lan Mandragoran die if they are bonded. Limited BTSC: Rand, Mat and Perrin have a limited form of BTSC. The host will decide what information will be communicated between the three, and will PM each of them with a dream that the others have that indicate some clue as to what the others were up to that night. WINCON: Goodies: Kill all Forsaken and Padan Fain. Padan Fain: Kill Dragon Reborn personally. Pedron Niall: Kill every Aes Sedai & Father of Lies. Forsaken: Kill all players. Padan Fain may remain alive. Category:Themed Mafias